Mixed Emotions
by Marauder's Mistress
Summary: These story takes place after Ron and Lavender get together. What will happen that will make Ron jealous and why will he regret kissing Lavender back? Hint: It isn't bad breath


**Mixed Emotions**

"We won! Hermione we won!" Ron cheered happily. They were the last to leave the Quidditch pitch. Ron's goal saving had won the game and he couldn't be any happier.

"I saw you Ronald." Hermione rolled her eyes. "You we're great!" Hermione said reassuringly.

"I guess I was, wasn't I?" Ron laughed at his friend Harry. They headed up the moving stairs to the Seventh floor.

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked as they walked down the Seventh floor corridor.

"Dunno." Ron shrugged. He was quite disappointed. Harry always had his own little cheer squad and so far Ron hadn't gotten any congratulations yet.

"It's alright Ron. I'm sure they're hiding somewhere." Hermione shrugged. In a way she felt sorry for him. He was sad because no one had given him high fives or cheered to him and she sadly knew how that felt. In a way he started to grow on her.

They said the password and entered through the portrait of the fat lady. The room was silent and dark and then Ron stepped forward.

"What's going on?" Ron asked and then all of a sudden the room was bright and filled with cheers and clapping.

Ron smiled that goofy grin that Hermione loved. Everyone clapped his back and shook his hand. The Gryffindors circled around Ron and... Lavender? 'What was she doing?' Hermione asked herself. Ron didn't pay attention to her but smiled the biggest he had in his entire life.

Hermione felt happy for him. He had what he wanted. She then decided she was going to tell him. How she felt about him and that she wanted to be with him. She might even kiss him on the lips instead of the cheeks. Hermione stepped closer into the crowd.

Lavender tapped Ron on the shoulder she turned around and.... KISSED HIM? What was going on? Why didn't he stop her? Why didn't he push her away and tell her he loved Hermione? Why was he kissing her back? Why was everyone so happy about it and cheering? Hermione couldn't take it and left the room with tears in her eyes.

--------(o)--------

She ran at top speed so no one could see her and stopped at the clock tower. She let the tears fall down her face and sat down on the stairs.

"What's up with you?" A familiar voice drawled from the shadows.

"Go away!" Hermione sobbed.

"It's Ron isn't it?" He smirked.

"How'd you know?" Hermione demanded.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. I know everything that goes on around here." He smiled and sat next to her.

"Just.. go!" Hermione sobbed uncontrollably.

"Free will. I can leave when I want." Draco smirked.

"How do you feel when you see her with someone else?" Hermione asked, now wiping away her tears.

"Who?" Draco asked.

"Pansy. How do you feel when you see her with someone else?" She asked him again.

"I don't feel anything." Draco said simply.

"But.. don't you like her?" Hermione sniffled.

"Hell no! I only like her as a friend." Draco smiled simply.

"Well.. who do you like then?" Hermione asked innocently.

"For a smart girl you're pretty stupid." Draco laughed and got up from where he was sitting.

"I still don't know." Hermione stood up and crossed her arms.

"You want a clue?" Draco smiled.

"That's what I've just been pointing out!" Hermione said impatiently.

"Okay, you insisted." Draco shrugged and leant in close to her. He pretended to whisper something into her ear but kissed her on the lips instead. Hermione's eyes bulged. She was _kissing_ Draco Malfoy! And she had no intention of stopping him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she slid hers around his neck. Hermione smiled at the thought of Lucious Malfoy's reaction.

--------(o)-------

"Oh... I think this room is taken." Lavender giggled.

"H-H-Hermione?" Ron scoffed. She ignored him.

"Draco!" Ron yelled in jealousy.

"Can't you see I'm busy Weasel Bee?" Draco grinned evilly.

"I-I-I- How could you!" Ron bellowed at Hermione.

"How could you?" Hermione pointed towards Lavender. Ron looked glumly at Lavender.

"Let's go Draco." Hermione smiled and took his arm.

"What's with the birds?" Ron asked suddenly. Hermione turned around and made them chase him until he left the room. The birds flew into the door and they exploded.

"I guess there's a lesson for Ron to learn Hermione." Draco smirked.

"And what is that?" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"You don't know what you have until you've lost it."

For once Draco was right. Ron could have been with Hermione but he chose Lavender instead. When he saw Hermione with someone else, he wanted her all to himself. Hermione smiled and kissed Draco on the lips, knowing Ron was never going to get it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

How do you like it?

I think you have to agree for once, that Draco is right.

I do kinda feel sorry for Ron though.. NOT!

(hehehe)

I just absolutely HATE Ron and Hermione pairings! Argh!

Fred and George are the only two likeable Weasleys. lol

(Not to mention they look hot in HP6 with short hair!)

Draco and Hermione all the way :D


End file.
